


A stroll through town

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, Infantophilia, M/M, Pedophilia, Piss, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raunch, Scat, Shitfucking, Toddlercon, Watersports, Zoophilia, Zooporn, pedophile - Freeform, zoosadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s just an ordinary day for 24 year old Hank. The birds are chirping, children are playing, and his cock is hard and leaking his cumslop down his leg
Comments: 17
Kudos: 402





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to writing. I write for the unheard. I write for the groomed, for the brainwashed, for people who came too far like me. 
> 
> If you don’t like my writing, then read something else.
> 
> Call me Star.

Hank was what you would deem as normal. He kept himself up, had neat combed back hair, a killer smile, a body that was to die for. 

He was Hank the hunk. 

Yet even though Hank had dozens of gorgeous women sending flirtatious glances his way as he walked down the sidewalk, his eyes were set on the just ahead. He saw what was making his dick ache. 

Oh yeah, you’d be a lucky one if you somehow didn’t notice Hank’s rockhard cock swinging loosely side to side in his sweats. There were wet patches spreading at the crotch, whatever he was set on had him going nuts with the need to fuck. 

And as he got closer, he saw her. A mangy, nasty old mutt. A male bitch, with an asshole so juicy and fat Hank practically creamed then and there. 

He didn’t care he was in the middle of the sidewalk. He didn’t care people could see. He just slammed his hand against the bitch’s head, punching it down to the sidewalk and using it’s neck as his fuck-handle. 

“Fuck—Gonna rape the shit outta your nasty fuckin dog ass—“ If not clear by now, Hank was a zoophile, with some added perks. 

He reached into his sweats and yanked out his 8 inch bitch breaker, stroking it roughly. “Fuckin Christ I can’t believe they let fag bitches roam free! Y’all should be locked up, tied down to a pedocock!” He lined the greasy head of his cock up with the swampy ass, and shoved in ruthlessly. 

“OH FUCK!” Hank threw his head back and growled like an animal as he humped doggie ass while people watched. They were helpless to stop him. All they could do was watch as this sick freak was able to legally rape a fag bitch.

Oh well. Out came the phones, hoping to record the next hot zoo porn to go viral on Twitter. 

“Yeah, yeah you like it? You like that?” Hank humped the dog harder while he was being recorded, slapping it’s head to get it to react. “Fuck! God I love rape!” His balls slapped against that fuzzy pup’s ass, as Hank’s other hand reached out and began playing with his dog sheathe. 

“Look at that, fag bitches DO love being raped!” Hank cooed, grinning. 

Of course in a world like this, Hank would have fans, and one such lady who was the captain of a toddler’s stroller came closer to record. 

Her cheeks were flushed, her legs trembling and her other hand dipping under her miniskirt to fumble with something there...and..wait, was she fucking pissing? 

“Fuuuuck—“ Hank felt like he was losing it, this whore of a woman was pissing herself just from watching a zoophile rape a dog! 

“P-please. Please—Mmmf—when you’re done raping my puppy, rape my fag son too!” She pleaded. 

Hank only had one question. 

“How old?” 

—— 

To be continued. Let’s see if my writing attracts the attention of fellow filth lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Raunch continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me be clear, I love fantasy, and I love finding like minded girls like me who get off to it. If you’d like to chat, comment a heart~

As Hank continued brutally raping the fag bitch beneath him, he found his thoughts slipping away from him. His humanity shriveled and died, but he could give less of a fuck. 

PLAP PLAP PLAP. 

He shoved the dog into a mating press, now punching the stray in the head. “Whine you slut! Whine for more!” Hank drew a fist back and slammed it into the dog’s head, forcing it to jerk back on his cock and whine like a whore for him. 

God he loved hearing the sounds of a dog begging for rape to end. 

He just wasn’t expecting it to be accompanied by the dog fear-messing itself. It’s bouncing doggie cock wildly sprayed hot rancid piss all over the pavement with each thrust, and it’s puckering asspussy clenched, before a mucky brown sludge began squirting out around Hank’s cock. 

“You WHORE!” Hank moaned, pressing his whole body against the dog now so it was pinned to the sidewalk. “Jesus I’m shit fucking a mutt!! Fucking Christ!” 

The woman watching just couldn’t wait anymore. She grabbed up her son from his stroller, and began stripping him out of his diaper. “Andy here is a fag, look at his fat baby cock, what toddler with a cock like this isn’t a faggot?” She smiled lovingly and kissed the musky head of the kiddiecock before cuddling him close. Then began stroking him off while bouncing him on her hip. “Look at the zoophile baby, that’s who’s gonna fuck you until you can’t move! Say hi~” She was massaging her clit through her panties somehow now, balancing both tasks quite easily. How often did this pervert mother have to balance a baby while fucking her sopping cunt? 

Hank grinned and then yanked his disgusting zoophile dick out of the mutt beneath him. He stood, still jacking his shit smeared cock while watching greasy snakes of dog shit seep out from that gaping asspussy and coil between the dog’s legs. “God that’s hot..fucked the literal shit out of him!” He chuckled.

And now for the baby.. 

While everyone was watching, Hank walked over to the woman and carefully took the boy from her. “Hey there handsome...I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you too! Yes I am, oh yes I am~” He tickled the toddler’s chubby belly, then trailed his hand down to tickle and prod at his virgin asshole. “God..can’t believe it. So many people are watching..Makes me wanna—“ He had to. He wasn’t a fag, but god his mind couldn’t focus on anything other than fucking a baby blatantly!! 

He couldn’t hold back, and groaned as he shifted the toddler around and began humping the air, his cock desperate to find purchase against that slippery babyhole. “Mmmf how old is he?” He asked the mom again, looking drugged to hell at this point with babylust. 

“Four months~” The mom replied, crouching next to the dog and scooping up its shit. She bit her lip and watched the pedophile manhandle her son intently. “Rape him to death. Fuck I just want him to feel pedocock so bad..” 

“He’ll feel it alright. He’ll become fucking addicted to it.” Hank licked his lips and thrust a few times against that tight hole. ‘Don’t cum. Don’t cum.’ Was the mantra in his head when Hank’s 9 inch cockhead finally tore through the toddler ass he held. 

“OH FUCK!” He didn’t even hesitate, thrusting deeper until he was nestled all the way to the hilt. “God he’s tighter than a fucking condom!” And fuck the little rapemeat was loud, screaming and sobbing at this point. But no one gave a fuck. Kids were made to be raped by pedophiles. Either you accepted it or you jumped off a cliff. 

Hank gripped the baby’s hips so hard as he began to pummel his ass that purple marks were sure to show later. The sickeningly wet sound of a true Nepi monster raping a four month old toddler ass brutally, heartlessly, god it was heaven to hear. 

“Yeah! Yeah! Take it. Take. My. Cock!” Hank smacked the toddlerfag in the face, and felt his balls tighten when the brat began to scream even more forcefully. “Cry all you want slut, just makes me fucking harder!” 

He was so close! Damn it, this was killing him! 

“Cum! Please god, cum inside his belly!” The mother had since pulled out her phone. She had recorded herself using dog shit as lube to finger her cunt, and was now recording Hank. “I wanna fuck myself to this kiddie porn later! Hit him harder! Make him black and blue and make his tiny fag cock useless! God I love pedos~” She giggled mindlessly. 

Oh and that just made Hank feral. He roared and thrust even harder, continuing to smack and punch the toddler as he fucked him. “Ungh! Gonna—I’m fucking—“ Hank’s voice hitched, and his balls twitched as they emptied ropes and ropes of hot, steaming Nepi cum inside the toddler. “FUUUUUUUCK...” He moaned, head thrown back. 

But he wasn’t finished yet. This was a live child porn show now, and he had to make sure that any future pedos or nepi’s jacking off to the kiddie abuse flick could cum as well. Always looking out for the brothers and sisters! 

Hank moaned again, softer as his cock twitched inside his babycondom. With a few weak thrusts, musky piss began to fill and bloat the baby’s stomach even further. He didn’t even bother to fill the faggot up completely. Instead he yanked his cock out of the puffy toddlerhole and flipped the boy around to slurp and gulp down the piss-cum slurry that was oozing from between Andy's legs. All the while Hank’s cock was pissing loudly and wildly all over the mother’s face and the fucked out dog. 

The mother arched her back and opened her mouth wide to guzzle down pedo piss, just as she squirted brown love juice to the rape of her son. “Mmmf! Mmmnnaaahh!” She happily moaned with an open jaw. God she even gargled that nasty piss before spitting it right back at her son. “You can keep him, I want him dead by a pedo’s hands~” She cooed. “Make him your permanent cocksleeve? It would make me the happiest mama ever!” 

Hank grinned and pulled away from the filth ridden asshole. “Mm..maybe another time. I’ve actually got somewhere to be.” And with that he passed the still whimpering boy over to the mother and lazily began stroking his own fuckmeat again as he turned and simply walked away. 

Jeez, he should probably start taking more strolls through town if he’d have closeted pedo-mothers begging him to rape their sons and daughters!


End file.
